Behind Movie 4
by as3yuni13
Summary: Cerita setelah Ichigo dkk kembali dari Neraka. Ichigo menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya.


**Summary : Cerita setelah Ichigo dkk kembali dari Neraka. Ichigo menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya.**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rated : T+**

**Disclaimer : Bleach owned by Tite Kubo. **

Oh ia, makasih juga buat yang ngereview fic saya yang pertama (maaf saya lupa namanya ^^a)  
Ini fic saya yang kedua, semoga suka. Plus makasih bwt yang ngingetin disclaimer ^^a  
Saya masih pemula bikin fic, jadi mohon review nya m(_ _)m

* * *

Sore hari setelah kejadian _Jigoku_.. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida dan Inoue berkumpul di tempat Urahara tentu saja ada Urahara, Yoruichi dan penghuni rumah Urahara lainnya. Mereka berkumpul untuk mengetahui keadaan sekaligus mendapatkan perintah dari Soutaicho, apa Gotei-13 akan segera kembali ke Soul Society atau akan memberi hukuman pada Ichigo terlebih dahulu, mengingat ia telah meletakkan dunia dalam bahaya karena menghancurkan gerbang _Jigoku_. Sementara Kon, sang konpaku yang kini berada dalam tubuh Ichigo sedang mengerjakan tugas menjaga adik-adik Ichigo yang berada dirumah.

"Hei ichigo, aku penasaran, setelah aku mengirim mu kedunia nyata apa yang terjadi?" Renji bertanya.

"Hmm? Oo.. Setelah itu aku tersadar telah berada di Karakura dengan Yuzu bersamaku, namun Yuzu tidak sadarkan diri, Inoue pun berusaha menolong, mengobati Yuzu namun tetap tidak berhasil." Ichigo memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sendu.

_Ichigo.._

"Namun entah apa yang terjadi, setelah rantai jiwa nya habis, Yuzu kembali sadar." Ichigo menampakkan senyum kecil nya.

"Ah, sepertinya kau beruntung aku gunakan 'itu' tepat waktu untuk membawamu keluar dari _Jigoku_." Ucap Renji.

"Itu?" Ichigo terlihat bingung.

"Ya, _spell_ untuk mengeluarkanmu, kau pasti lupa karena kau berada dalam bentuk hollow saat itu."

"Aa,, kalau begitu terima kasih Renji."

"Kau juga harus berterimakasih pada Rukia karena ia yang pertama kali ingin pergi menemanimu, juga yang mengingatkan ku tentang _spell_ itu. Apa jadi nya orang bodoh sepertimu tidak ditemani orang lain, bisa-bisa kau tidak akan keluar selama-lamanya dari _Jigoku_."

"Aa, ia, terimakasih Rukia."

"Hmm, _ore tachi wa nakama darou?_"

"Aa, benar."

"Lalu Kurosaki, aku pun penasaran, bagaimana aku dan Abarai berada di tumpukan rantai?" tanya Ishida.

"Hmm, itu entah lah. Saat kembali lagi ke sana kalian berdua sudah digantung dengan rantai."

"Digantung!?" teriak Ishida, kaget.

"Ia."

"Bagaimana dengan Kuchiki-san?" sambung Ishida.

"Kalo Rukia, ia muncul dari magma tan.." Ichigo kemudian mengingat kejadian tersebut, tanpa disadari munculah gurat merah di wajahnya.

"Tan..?" tanya Ishida.

"Tangannya terikat." Jawab Ichigo asal.

"Seingatku tangan ku tidak di ikat." Rukia memberi keterangan.

"Lalu tan apa Ichigo?" Renji penasaran.

"Tan.. err.." Ichigo berusaha mencoba mencari kata lain, namun tatapan memojokkan dari semua orang di ruangan itu seakan menyuruh nya berkata jujur. "Tan..pa busana." Sontak semuanya terkejut, termasuk Rukia.

"Tu.. tunggu! Seingatku aku memakai baju!?" Tepis Rukia, sambil menahan malu karena Ichigo mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan olehnya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar telanjang saat keluar dari magma itu, Rukia!" Ichigo mencoba berkata jujur, ia tidak mau di cap anak tukang bohong.

"Berarti kau melihat Kuchiki telanjang heh, Chigo." Yoruichi menyimpulkan.

"I..itu.."

"Kau melihat apa Kurosaki Ichigo?!" seseorang menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Nii..-sama.."

"Ta..taicho, kenapa anda disini."

"Aku ingin menyampaikan kita akan segera kembali ke Soul Society, Renji."

"Bagaimana dengan hukuman Ichigo?" sambung Renji.

"Setelah rapat para taicho, soutaicho memutuskan untuk tidak menghukum nya karena pada akhirnya dunia nyata tidak mengalami apa-apa. Sebagai ganti nya aku yang akan menghukummu."

"Eeh!?" Ichigo terkejut.

"Berani nya kau melihat adik ku tanpa busana." Ucap Byakuya dingin disertai tatapan tajamnya.

"Tu..tunggu Byakuya,, itu tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak sengaja tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" Yoruichi berkomentar. Ditambah seringai jahilnya yang khas.

"Menyebarlah, Senbonzakura.."

"Aaaaaaah!"

* * *

_Syukurlah kau selamat Yuzu. Waktu itu aku hanya ingat kita diserang oleh makhluk bertopeng berjubah hitam, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun. Ah aku ingat satu hal, dalam pandanganku yang kabur, aku ingat seseorang menggendongku, memakai pakaian serba hitam, tapi bukan Ichi-nii, dia perempuan, rambut hitam, tubuh nya kecil namun hangat, ia memegang tubuhku dengan sangat erat. Tunggu, rambut hitam, tubuh kecil, teman Ichi-nii.. Rukia-nee!?_

* * *

**Omake**

"Ichigo, jadi kau melihatku telanjang?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu buka bajumu, aku ingin melihat mu telanjang."

"!?"

* * *

Maaf saya senang buat fic 'behind ...' seperti ini, saya senang membayangkan cerita setelah 'kejadian aslinya' dengan sedikit kejadian IchiRuki tanpa terlalu ooc. Untuk fic yang ini, saya ambil movie 4 karena tidak suka ketika Rukia di tampilkan seperti 'itu' lebih baik Rukia di buat luka-luka berdarah-darah (*dilempar sendal para fans Rukia) tapi karena di film memang seperti itu, ya udah dibikin aja fic Ichigo juga liat Rukia seperti itu.

Oh ia, saya bilang _spell_ karena saya tidak tau 'itu' jenis kidou atau apa.

Buat bagian POV Karin, entah kenapa saya sangat senang melihat _scene_ saat Rukia memeluk/menggendong Karin, keliatan kayak kakak-adik/ibu-anak (?). Saya ingin Karin tau kalo Rukia baik. Mungkin kapan-kapan saya bakal buat fic original tentang Karin-Rukia.

Akhir kata,, review please.. m(_ _)m


End file.
